


The Labyrinth beyond the 9 Kingdoms

by Bananaflannel



Category: 10th Kingdom, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaflannel/pseuds/Bananaflannel
Summary: Sarah lives in New York City with aspirations of becoming a playwright. She's drawn to a restaurant owned by Virginia Lewis and her husband Wolf. The three become fast friends, with Sarah being like an aunt to their son, telling him stories of a Labyrinth, brave friends, and a fierce Goblin King. When Virginia gets wished away after an argument with her son, the only way to recover her is by crossing through the mirrors and trekking across the land to find the Labyrinth beyond the 9 kingdoms.





	1. The Orchard in the Big Apple

Sarah loved this city- well, mostly. New York lived up to her expectations in so many ways, but dashed them in others as well, it was the perfect backdrop for this emotional tempest she was weathering at the moment.She dreamed of living here in this metropolis on her own as long as she could remember, amongst towering historical buildings and glittering lights. 

Now as Sarah settles into her humble apartment, she wondered if she was in over her head. Pages upon pages, first drafts, and rewrites were strewn upon her desk. Sarah sighed deeply in irritation, her cheeks flushed under her hands. The apartment was quiet aside from the sounds of the city that seeped in from outside. 

The clock ticked in the empty space as Sarah took a few calming breaths, her gaze slid from the mound of paper in front of her, to the empty pantry. She really needed out of this stuffy room, and as her stomach growled she had her excuse. She grabbed her keys and headed out. 

Sarah usually walked with purpose, her head held high, she tried to exude an air of confidence. Since high school Sarah more than anything wanted to reassure herself that she was a force to be reckoned with, that she was confident, that she was strong. Her renewed self esteem reflected in her quick and deliberate pace, however...

  


Today she was totally procrastinating. 

  


She passed a bodega, across the street a pizza shop, she kept walking- she didn’t know where. “Just a quick break and i’ll feel refreshed- and then I can get back to writing.” she promised herself, however she was fully prepared to keep walking around the city for an hour or two as the thought of “I should really get back to work” chanted in the back of her thoughts. That lingering worry dissipated when she felt a warmth in her chest. 

Her heart started pounding and her skin tingled at the familiar feeling, like seeing an old friend for the first time in years. 

She could feel magic in the air- not that she recognized it as magic of course, but she knew this feeling well, it swathed around her like a blanket. She followed the electricity around her until she found herself in front of a restaurant called The Orchard, it was quaint, more of a hole in the wall really- easy to miss if you weren't looking for it. Sarah almost felt compelled to enter, and upon passing the doorway, she felt energized. 

A bell over the door rang in the moderately empty establishment, and immediately, a tall man in a plain white button down bounced out of the kitchen, with a menu under arm. 

  


“Welcome weary traveller to The Orchard! Please come in- sit down, sit!” 

  


Sarah opened her mouth but quickly shut it in surprise, the man’s air of dramatics caught her off guard. She stammered out a “O-oh um I-” before he pulled out a chair for her. 

“Table for one? Or will you have a guest joining you?” he asked, gesturing for her to sit. 

“Oh, oh no, It’s just me.” Sarah quickly replied before he could continue. He smiled and nodded, sweeping his arm over the small table by the window. Sarah looked between him and the table. 

His brows creased together for a moment, his aura changed and the air grew stale- Sarah felt uneasy in the silence, it was almost like he was calculating something, until he twacked the palm of his hand against his forehead and rolled his eyes comically. 

“Right! Of course, where are my manners? My name is Wolfgang, I am the co owner of this establishment and I will be your waiter!” He waved his hand in another wide gesture, much to Sarah’s relief and budding amusement  “Call on me and I will be there!” 

“Thank you so much Wolfgang,” She smiled, sitting down in the chair he offered “You said you’re the co owner? I was wondering how long has The Orchard has been here? I’ve never noticed it before.” 

  


Wolfgang nodded and looked around “Oh yes, we only started operation about six months ago, Virginia and I looked for years for the perfect location.” he beamed. 

Sarah snorted without meaning to, and Wolf cocked his head. 

“The perfect location? I almost didn’t notice it!” She laughed, but quickly caught herself, looking up at Wolfgang “Sorry that was rude huh?” 

He shook his head “Not at all! I don’t want to get into the details or course I know If I did I’d go on and on! Virginia says I ramble-” he spoke quickly. 

“Wolf!” a woman’s voice came from a back room, and Wolfgang’s head snapped to attention “Yes my love?” he called. 

“You’re close to rambling.” 

Wolf turned back and looked from the menu under his arm to Sarah and quickly handed it over to her with a sheepish laugh. “Shall I get you a water miss..” he looked to her expectantly, 

“Call me Sarah, please.” she said before she could think. Wolf nodded “Well, Sarah, I-” he waved his hand above his head in a very Shakespearean manner “shall return!” 

  


As he turned to leave she suddenly realized just how small and quiet the restaurant really was. She felt an odd pang of nostalgia in her chest that made her squirm in her seat. She tried to brush it off as deja vu, but...something gnawed at her, something that she couldn’t place, something almost from a dream. She felt her stomach drop as the thought crossed her mind, the flash of a ball gown, the smell of peaches, and the feel of crumbling stone under her feet. In her mind's eye she could see it, a sprawling network of walls, pits, dead ends, and swamps. It sent a jolt through her. 

She swallowed a lump in her throat, she didn’t have time to dwell too deeply on the feeling as Wolf come back with a tall glass of water. 

She thanked him, looking at the condensation clinging to the glass  for a moment before looking back up at the plainly dressed man in front of her. “I’m sorry, that is- well, I don’t mean to pry, but you mentioned that it was you and Virginia that picked this location- Is she your wife?” Wolf’s face lit up at the mention of Virginia. 

“Oh yes! Virginia, Virginia, is the love of my life, and the main creator of this establishment! It was her dream to own a restaurant of her very own, and I love to eat- so she and I spent years working towards our dream.” a dreamy smile played over his lips at the thought, he shook his head and looked around “I’m sorry I could really just go on and on, and I haven’t even taken your order yet, you must be absolutely ravenous!” 

Sarah couldn’t help but smile and settle into the small space. The time passed comfortably in this little hole in the wall, and as the sun began to set against the skyline outside, the restaurant emptied out. She didn’t know what it was about this place that put her on edge and gave her such comfort, but, the thought of what it could be got pushed to the back of her mind. She finished her meal and as she waited for Wolf to come back with the check, a beautiful woman came out from the back room of the restaurant, holding the pudgy little hand of a young boy. She had a wild and curly bob that framed her smooth, fit face, however the most striking thing about her was her radiant blue eyes- a blue so deep that they seemed otherworldly. The boy by her side shared her full head of mousy brown hair, but his eyes were dark. The woman met Sarah’s eyes and smiled brightly. 

“You’re Sarah, right?” she asked her. 

Sarah nodded “Yes ma’am.” she replied. The woman snorted at Sarah’s formality “I’m sorry if my husband weirded you out- he’s very theatric but he means well.” 

Sarah’s eyes lit up “You’re Virginia then!” 

Virginia nodded “I can only imagine the things Wolf’s told you.” 

Sarah shook her head and scooted out of her chair “He’s only told me very good things!” Virginia hoisted the boy onto her hip and chuckled warmly, putting Sarah at ease. “It’s not what he said I’m worried about- it’s just how much he says that’s the problem.”

The boy at Virginia’s hip clung to her tightly and looked over at Sarah with a wary look only kids could give. Sarah’s gaze went from Virginia to the boy, and she gave him a small wave, as not to startle him. Virginia noticed this and patted the boy’s wild hair affectionately. “This is our son Forrest” 

Sarah looked to the young boy “Well hello Forrest! How old are you?” she cooed, and with a small little smile, Forrest held up his open palm, his little fingers spread widely. Sarah’s mouth opened comically and she gasped. “Five years old? My goodness young man, you’ll be running the business soon won’t you?” Forrest giggled and nodded. 

“Do you have any kids?” Virginia asked with a grin on her face. Sarah snorted in surprise “Me? Oh, no- I have a baby brother and he’s almost too much to handle as it is!” Virginia gave a sigh and ruffled Forrest’s hair “Yeah, between this one and his father I have a full plate.” As Wolf strode back into the dining room. 

“Speak of the devil!” Virginia cried as her husband handed Sarah the check, she quickly paid, gathered her things, and thanked the couple. As she turned to leave she heard Virginia call her name. 

“Please take this card, we’d love to see you again!” she slid a business card into Sarah’s hand. Her husband join in animatedly “Yes, please stop by anytime! Our number is on the back should you need it” Sarah felt that pang of nostalgia again, this time it struck a deeper chord. 

_ “Should you need us..”  _

She blinked and accepted the card, said her goodnights and headed out onto the busy sidewalk. 

“Damn it’s 9 o’clock already!” she muttered to herself, looking down at her watch, hurrying home. She ignored the crackling electricity of magic in the air, she ignored the flood of memories pushing against her conscious mind, and she didn’t hear the beating of feathered wings above her.

Instead Sarah Williams ran home.  


	2. You wouldn't believe me if I told you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey howdy hey! I got my words together and wrote this! This story is so fun to write and imagining these characters interacting makes me so happy, I hope you’re all enjoying this as much as I am. Obviously both properties don't belong to me, now, enough with the hoopla, let’s just get into it

Wolf and Virginia locked up the restaurant for the evening, Wolf cleaning the kitchen while Virginia sat in the office with Forrest logging their inventory for the night, Virginia played soft music on the radio as Forrest nodded off to sleep. ‘ _Poor little sausage_.’ Wolf thought to himself. All these late nights must really take it out of him, he felt bad for keeping their son out at all hours of the night while the two worked in their restaurant. There just wasn’t much they could do, the restaurant was only a year old, and needed their management. Unfortunately, they didn’t have any family in New York to watch over their son, and they couldn’t just send him to the fourth kingdom every day- Wendell was a busy king after all.

 

Virginia was thinking the same thing, she looked over to her son, his dark blue eyes hidden as he dozed. She smiled warmly and brushed a lock of curly hair away from his forehead. A small frown pulled at her lips as she pulled her hand away. ‘ _He really can’t be part wolf, can he? I mean, so what if he is?_ ’ Her thoughts wandered _‘I just wonder...I mean I don’t know what would happen if he was. There’s no magic here, the nine kingdoms are nothing but fairy tales. Who would believe us?’_ she grimaced.

“Virginia, my love? Are you ready to go?” Wolf peeked his head in the office, a smile lit up his face as he gazed at his wife and son. “Aw the pup’s asleep! I mean I can’t blame the little chap it is pretty late.” He reached out to pat his son’s curly head affectionately. Virginia hummed in agreement but didn’t say anything. Wolf looked up at his wife, his eyes searching her face.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asked as she hoisted Forest onto her hip, picking up her bag with her other hand- she was unbearably quiet for a moment, he could see her shuffling her thoughts together.

 

“Maybe this was a mistake” She said at last, and Wolf felt his hand grow cold.

 

“What?”

 

Virginia slung her bag on her shoulder and shook her head, “I mean coming back to New York, starting the Restaurant, raising Forest here.” she sighed “Maybe we should’ve stayed in the kingdoms, y’know? I mean my dad is there, Princ- Wendell is there, maybe we should’ve stayed there and let Forest grow up in a world full of magic. It was selfish of me to take you both away from that”

 

Wolf reached for his wife’s arm and shook his head “Virginia-” he cooed

 

“- I don’t know I’ve been thinking about this for a while, I just...” she paused, and looked into Wolf’s face, her deep blue eyes softened “I just don’t want you to regret coming here for something that I wanted.” Wolf smiled and squeezed her arm in reassurance “Well my dream, Virginia, truly is to be here with you and our son, making your dreams come true.” Virginia swallowed the lump in her throat, and she wondered how he could put up with her doubting herself at every turn. She started to open her mouth when he started to laugh.

Her eyebrows creased together “And what is so funny?” she demanded.

“I’m sorry,” he said through his laughter “I’m sorry I’m not laughing at you- well I am but-” he reached for her hand and squeezed. “Oh, Virginia, love of my life you are the smartest, most amazing woman i’ve ever known, and yet you are so incredibly dense when it comes to people’s feelings for you!”

 

She squeezed his hand back and playfully grinned “Shut up,”

 

The couple made their way out of the restaurant and locked up behind them

 

“You know your problem is that you’re too open!” She teased “customers don’t come here for sonnets they come for omelets- now to add omelets to the menu and that would’ve been a killer joke.”

 

Wolf laughed anyway.

 

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

 

The clock on the publisher’s desk ticked on, filling the silence that hung in the air. Sarah watched as the publisher: a greying man named Richard Wechsler, with his knobby fingers, he flipped through the pages of her script. He closed the cover and tapped on the bound pages with his thumb quietly, he broke the silence, making Sarah jump.

 

“Well Ms. Williams!” he said with his booming voice, “The play was great! Your writing is very compelling- I’d love to see this translated to stage.”  Sarah smiled and sat up in her seat.

 

“Really? Does that mean you’ll be picking it up?” she asked, he hands clutching the backpack in her lap. She watched as Mr. Wechsler opened her script and flipped to a page somewhere towards the middle.

 

“I’d love to Ms. Williams, however, there are a couple notes I have. It’s just a small couple things really.” he assured her, looking at her over his oddly out of style horn rimmed glasses. Sarah’s heart dropped for a moment, however she quickly swallowed her insecurity and nodded. ‘ _Sarah you know that this is how this works- you’re a new writer, criticism is expected_.’

 

“O-oh? You do? Well i'm always open to notes!” She said, stuttering, cringing inwardly. Richard took a pen from behind his ear and clicked it loudly. Everything about him was entirely too loud or eerily too quiet.

 

“I think that Amelia should be played by an older actress, I think that this might give the story more appeal with adult audiences.” he said flatly, scribbling in the margins of her script “Someone who can mature the character.” he took out a notebook from a drawer and took down some more notes.

Sarah twitched as the pen scratched the page, an uneasy feeling started to blossom in her stomach. ‘ _Someone who can…mature…_ ’ she tried to shrug it off- this wasn’t too bad, she was getting bent out of shape for nothing. She wrote the piece specifically with the intent that her main heroine be a young girl. ‘ _Someone who the audience can doubt, and maybe even dislike for her childish arrogance and naivety_ ’

 

“And the other notes?” she asked Mr. Wechsler warily. Her grip tightened around her bag.

 

“I was thinking that, well you know romance is what really sells: characters at odds with each other but ultimately fall in love... you and I both know people eat it up.” Mr. Wechsler looked up from his notes. “I think that maybe a rewrite with Amelia’s love interest being uh…” he looked down and flipped to the synopsis page of Sarah’s rough script, jabbing a finger down onto the page, a triumphant snort hummed from his drooping freckled nose.

 

“I think a love story between your main character and that Goblin King would be perfect! And if Amelia is an older age in the story this would work perfectly I think!” He replaced the pen behind his ear.

 

Sarah’s pulse pumping so loud in her ears she was sure that he could hear, she felt her blood rush to her cheeks. She said nothing, her mouth opening but no words passed her lips. Mr. Wechsler looked up at her curiously. “Ms. Williams?”

 

Sarah’s eyebrows scrunched together, and she blinked in shock. “I... You want to make my play into a love story.” She stated more that she asked. “That’s not what it’s about at all!” she felt her voice go cold “The Goblin King was Amelia’s childhood boogieman! He stole her brother and put her through hell! The things he did to Amelia were manipulative, not loving! He’s Fae- he doesn’t understand how to be anything but spiteful!” she felt the words tumble out of her mouth before she could think clearly. She quickly snapped her lips shut and sat stark straight in her seat.

 

Mr. Wechsler sat back in his own seat “Look, Sarah.” he started to say slowly “I’m sorry you feel this way but let me give you some invaluable advice.” He pushed his glasses up onto his head.

 

“I know that as an artist you want to keep your integrity, your vision and your projects are the most important thing you, but, and I say this with all respect due- you need to learn to accept that that vision cannot always be fully realized as is. To get ahead you need to understand this right now, when someone who has been in this business for decades gives you notes, you take them. Whether you take this with a grain of salt or whether you take it to heart I don’t care either way.” Wechsler picked up the script on the desk and held it up

“I’m just telling you this because I like your writing and I think that with greater experience you could make a great career, I’m sorry if you think you’re sacrificing integrity or your vision. I’m just trying to tell you what works.”

 

Sarah looked at the floor, a familiar warmth flared up in the back of her throat and her eyes stung. She cursed herself for being so emotional over stupid notes- it wasn’t about her, it wasn’t directed to her, she told herself. She cleared her throat to keep her voice from cracking.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Wechsler, do you- that is, would it be okay for me to think this over?” she asked politely.

 

Wechsler handed her script back “sleep on it,” he continued “but I can't give you much more than a day, I’ve got other appointments- I said I like your writing, but that doesn’t mean I’ll wait forever.” Sarah nodded and put the bound papers back in her bag quickly.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Wechsler, really. Have a good day.” She stood up and quickly left the quiet office. “Goodbye Ms. Williams, I hope to hear from you tomorrow.”

 

 

As soon as the door clicked shut behind her she let out a huge breath. ‘ _Well, Williams, that could’ve gone better_ ’ she tutted herself. ‘ _You have to stop letting your emotions get the better of you. Mr. Wechsler’s right you can’t expect to have everything to be exactly how you envisioned_.’

She groaned as she stood by herself in the elevator

 

“Well that doesn't make it any less infuriating- the Goblin King in love with Amelia? That’s terrible, poor taste, absolutely awful!” she said aloud. “She would never fall in love with that disgusting rat, not when he threatened her brother and her friends!” she swallowed a lump in her throat and shook her head.

 

Her friends…. she hadn’t seen them in ages.

 

_“Should you need us”_

_“Yes, should you need us”_

 

“Oh, I need you now more than ever.” She reached into her bag and pulled out her compact mirror, she stared at her reflection “Hoggle, Diddymus, Ludo…I miss you” she whispered. The only sound that cut the silence was the ding of the opening elevator door, people shuffled. Sarah shoved the mirror in her pocket, not waiting for a response, she didn’t have to.

 

Her friends hadn’t answered her in years.

 

 

 

Virginia was sitting at the window, a binder full of paperwork that needed doing sat in front of her. She normally did her work in the office, but today she watched the people walking by. She did that sometimes, just watched the people on the street and wondered if they had a little magic in them too. Wolf came by periodically to refill her glass of water, or to ask her how she was doing. He wasn’t waiting on anyone today, he was behind the bar watching Forest and showing him easy little parlor tricks, she watched them too as her husband’s eyes sparkled as he talked enthusiastically. She watched her son’s tiny hands clapped together in delight.

 

Wolf would laugh loudly at something Forest said, turning to look over his shoulder at the chef in the kitchen, telling her what just happened. Virginia laughed and turned her attention back out the window.

 

She watched a man in a steel grey suit, in the midst of an intense phone call, she watched a group of friends all dressed for a night out, and she watched as Sarah Williams came walking down the street.

 

Sarah was a regular, when she had found The Orchard six months ago Wolf had mentioned something about Sarah was different- something otherworldly. He didn’t really elaborate, sort of shrugged it off and blamed his “wolfiness”. Since then, the two of them had become friends with the otherworldly Sarah Williams who always seemed to have a story to tell.

 

The bell above the door jangled pleasantly as she walked in. Virginia called from her seat at the window. “Sarah! Good evening!” She waved the younger woman over to her table. Sarah, with an unusually sullen expression, shuffled across the room. Virginia gestured to the seat across from her and watched as Sarah plopped down.

 

“Rough day?”

 

“They wanted to pick up my script,”

 

Virginia’s hands shot up, a small celebratory gesture. “That's amazing Sarah! I knew they would- you’re an amazing storyteller!” When Sarah didn’t smile back at her, she knew there was more to it. “That’s not just it is it?” she asked.

 

Sarah picked at her nails quietly, shifting in her seat.

 

“It’s- well, Mr. Wechsler wanted to make some changes, I think…” she looked up at Virginia “I think I may have overreacted, but it’s a huge change” she chuckled softly, her green eyes looked stormy. Virginia couldn’t read the emotions in those stormy eyes- was she regretful about her actions? Was she angry at her publisher- of course, but there was a deeper feeling in her friend’s face that she just couldn’t grasp. She didn’t have to grasp it though.

 

“Hang on just a second.” Virginia got up and headed towards the bar, Wolf asking what she and Sarah had been talking about.

 

“I saw you and Sarah over there! How is she? Did her appointment go well? I hope so, huff puff i can’t see how it couldn’t have! Oh, Virginia did you need something? I’ll get it for you don’t worry!’

 

Virginia shook her head “I think I should talk to Sarah, don’t worry Wolf, I’ll get you if we need anything else.” She patted her husband’s shoulder and moved past him to grab a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

 

“Alright, I think this is a good place to start.” Virginia said as she plopped down the bottle with a glassy thump. Sarah’s gaze flit between Virginia and the bottle.

 

“Oh- are you more of a Cabernet girl?”

 

Sarah smiled, “Can’t stand the stuff, really, the redder the better” She held out a glass for Virginia to pour.

 

Sarah talked about sitting in her publisher’s office, the thrill of him approving of her script, the elation of thinking about her play potentially being acted out on stage, and then the drop in her stomach when he talked about revisions. She felt herself on the edge of being worked up again thinking about it.

 

“So, he wants to turn your play into a romance- and you told him that’s not what you want right?”  


Sarah rolled the stem of the wine glass between her thumb and forefinger “I did, in fact I told him that’s not my intent with this play” she groaned, heat spreading to her cheeks and ears, from her irritation or the wine she couldn’t say. “I mean it changes the theme! It’s ridiculous! Totally ridiculous! But what can I do? I don’t know if I’ll get another publisher to pick up my script.”

 

Virginia rolled her eyes and pointedly stared at her friend across the table “Sarah are you kidding me? You are a gifted writer, and with the optimism i’ve seen from you over the past few months i’m really shocked at you! Listen, If Wolf and I can open a restaurant and keep it running for a year, you can find another willing publisher”

 

“Virginia, please you’re inflating my massive ego- anymore and I really think i’m heading into macy’s balloon territory.” Sarah joked, and Virginia scoffed playfully.

 

“But, honestly, Sarah, I’ve seen you working on this for months. I know how much this means to you. I know this play means the world to you and you want it represented in a faithful way-” she began. And Sarah smiled inwardly ‘ _You have no idea, and I don’t know if you’d ever believe me if I told you just how personally I take this_.’ she thought.

 

“I think that this passion is what make you stand out! I can’t stand to see you give up like this. Stranger things have happened than you finding another publisher- trust me”

 

Sarah set down her glass “Stranger than starting an amazing business with your thespian of a husband?”

 

An odd look fell over Sarah’s friend “Oh, stranger than even you could think up, trust me!”

 

“Not possible, I had a weird childhood” Sarah quipped

 

“Oh, everyone had a weird childhood- it’d be weirder if you had a normal one!” Virginia poured another glass of the deep red liquid. “But weirdness aside- if you need me to call up that publisher and give him a piece of my mind I totally will!” Sarah snorted “Careful Virginia, don’t make promises after three glasses of wine, in my experience it might end with you cashing out on a quite unfortunate elf costume.”

 

“Okay I need to see pictures of that!”

 

The night went on and as the two ate dinner, courtesy of Wolf insisting they must be “quite ravenous” Sarah felt energized, and more at home than she did in her own apartment- she figured this was what drew her back to The Orchard regularly, not knowing that what she felt lifting her spirits was magic. As the night came to a close, she paid her bill, despite the couple insisting that this meal was on the house. Virginia and Wolf urged her to allow one of them to walk her home and knowing that this was not an argument that she could negotiate, she agreed, and she and Wolf were off.

 

“Huff puff Sarah you really walk all this way to see us every day??” Wolf seemed surprised. Sarah shrugged “I like walking, and the food is really worth it.” he didn’t seem fully satisfied with this but said nothing, they walked in silence which Sarah found a little odd.

 

“It’s not really just the food is it?” Wolf finally asked, his eyes holding an oddly knowing gaze.

 

“Well I mean you guys are pretty great too, fishing for compliments tonight, are we?” Sarah joked, but the expression still settled over his features. “Okay, what’s with that weird look?”

 

“Sarah, I think we all have something in common, and it’s not just our love of food and company.”

 

Sarah narrowed her eyes and stopped walking “Ookay,I’ll bite, Wolf, what do we have in common?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

Wolf looked around subtly, and lowered his voice so she could barely hear him above the roar of the city

 

 “I think, Sarah Williams, that you know about magic- I think you have real magic in you.”

 

 


	3. Do you believe in magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m surprised by the good reception omg, can’t believe people like my story enough to get this far? Anyway I have some things planned for where this is gonna go and im hype. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

Sarah had known Lynn since middle school, the two of them staying up late on Saturdays watching movies about faeries and elves, playing dress up in Lynn’s backyard fort. Sarah decked in faux pearls, a cardboard crown haphazardly perched on her head- Lynn taking more to a long, pink feather boa that shed as she walked.

 

Sarah and Lynn had this game where they would pretend to be monarchs of fantastical kingdoms, full of mythical creatures and extravagant adventures. It was an exciting game, but a game nonetheless, a storyline that kept them immersed in a world where the only limit was their imagination- at least, Sarah used to think it was only a game.

 

When they entered high school however, and after she rescued Toby from the Labyrinth, Sarah’s belief in the game ran deeper, while Lynn’s own belief started to fade. It confused and hurt Sarah, made her wonder how Lynn could go from feather boas to denim jackets, leaving her without a friend to rule. Sarah blamed her for a long time, she was resentful of her friend moving on and forgetting the magic, but she blamed herself for an even longer time. She was left with the belief in something no one understood, and a hole in her life that, to a teenager, was impossible to fill.

 

The last time they talked they were sitting in Sarah’s room, her stuffed animals laying in a pile on her bed, instead of sitting in their nice and neat little cubbies. Lynn was pulling on a jacket adorned in a bunch of pins and clicking chains that jingled when she moved.

 

“Please Sarah, that’s not funny.” she sighed.

 

Sarah’s eyebrows scrunched together “It’s not supposed to be a joke?”

 

Lynn shook her head “I know,” she said, her tone more gentle than before “Its just that we’re in high school, and that weird fairy stuff isn’t cool- I don’t want to be a weirdo freaky girl for believing in that made up stuff!”

 

“But it is real! Lynn, believe me, please I just told you-”

 

“I know, ‘the Goblin City beyond the Labyrinth’ and the fearful Goblin King!” her tone was slightly mocking “Sarah, grow up, people at school talk about you all the time! They call you a creep- doesn’t that bother you?” Lynn’s voice strained with exasperation as she shook her head.

 

Sarah stayed quiet, it did bother her, but she figured that as long as she had Lynn it wasn’t true. She figured that as long as someone believed in the magic- believed in her, she didn’t have to worry. She thought that after she defeated the Goblin King she’d be invincible to schoolyard bullying.

 

_You have no power over me- remember?_

 

Sarah opened her mouth to respond, but Lynn was looking out the window, making a gesture to her mom down in her minivan below. She turned to Sarah, holding an awkward stance, like she didn’t know whether to give her a hug or just walk away.

 

Instead, her eyes looked to the floor “I gotta go Sarah.” she moved towards the door, her hands in her jacket pockets. “I’ll see you at school.” she said over her shoulder, her voice ingenuine, and they both knew.

 

“See you at school.” Sarah replied, not moving from her spot on her bed, something rooting her to the spot- she couldn’t tell if it was anger and betrayal or  just disappointment, in Lynn or herself? She couldn’t say, she did know that for the rest of the night, she didn’t wouldn’t leave her room. Sarah watched as Lynn’s mom pulled out of the drive and left, she let the evening sun roll over her as she stared out the window.

 

She didn’t call on her friends in the Labyrinth, even though she so needed them.

 

Even now, when she hadn’t talked to them, hadn’t seen them, hadn’t heard their voices in years- she needed them.

 

She didn’t have time to think of them now of course, as she stood there looking at her new friend Wolf, his eyes searching her face as they both said nothing.

 

“I think you’ve taken my stories a liiittle too seriously Wolf.” Sarah laughed uncomfortably, breaking the silence between them, people walking past them. “Ha ha very funny, did Virginia put you up to this to make me feel better?”

 

Wolf scratched the side of his head, he huffed and looked around for a quiet place.

 

“Come with me I’ll show you-” he reached for her arm, but thought against it. Sarah stared at him blankly, her arms crossing her chest.

 

“You want me, to go with you, to a secluded place….so you can show me…what?” She shook her head sarcastically, “You know how totally sketchy you sound Wolf? Look, I like you guys, and it would really suck to have to find a new place to eat so-”

 

“Alright! Alright!” Wolf ducked his head “I’m a...well, a wolf.” he admitted quietly

 

“Yeah I know we’ve met.” Sarah said plainly

 

“No, a wolf, not Wolf- as in howling at the moon, scruffing around and bounding after lovely little flocks of sheep- that kind of wolf!”

 

“Oh of course, and Virginia’s a Mermaid right?” Sarah laughed humorlessly, her voice betraying her apprehension.

 

Wolf growled in frustration, “I don’t understand why you’re being so difficult about this!” he exclaimed- nearly whining. Sarah’s eyebrows shot up her forehead, her hand gesturing between them, and after a moment Wolf nodded his head.

 

“Oh, no, yeah- yeah, I get it, I get it.” Wolf scratched his head, his mannerisms becoming more animalistic. Sarah looked her friend up and down and laughed.

 

“Wolf, thank you for walking me this way but I think you might be a bit tired yourself, so if you’ll excuse me”  She began to walk away.

 

“Sarah believe me please!” Wolf called out once more.

 

_But it is real Lynn, believe me please!_

 

Sarah stopped walking, her fist clasped tight over the strap of her bag. She couldn’t in good faith walk away from her friend, even if it was a potentially stupid move, she just didn’t get any weirdo vibes off of him. She tipped her head back dramatically and sighed. She turned back to Wolf.

 

“Okay, but if any funny stuff happens I want you to know I’ve been taking Jujitsu!” She said sternly.

 

Wolf smiled with a laugh and a nod. “Oh, you can trust me! You have my solemn wolf word!” Wolf and Sarah continued walking when they came upon an abandoned building, and Sarah felt apprehension rise in her again.

 

“You can stay out there- I promise it’s not weird” Wolf ducked into the building and from her place on the sidewalk she saw his eyes turn a bright yellow, his teeth grew sharp and she noticed, with a jolt, that he had a bristling tail.

 

“What! You- wh- a Werewolf??” Sarah stammered. Wolf quickly smoothed back his thick hair and cleared his throat.

 

“So glad you asked- I’m from the Fourth Kingdom originally!” he straightened his clothes as if nothing happened, he ignored the surprised look on Sarah’s face. “It’s actually very nice aside from the farming villages.”

 

“No, not where, Wolf- werewolf.”

 

“The Fourth Kingdom, Sarah, I told you.”

“No I meant you’re- nevermind”

 

Sarah took a breath “So you’re from-” she paused, putting her thoughts together “you’re not from our world right?” she asked, gesturing for Wolf to come back out into the light.

 

“No, I’m not, but I have a feeling you knew that.” Wolf said with a mysterious gleam in his eye.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Wolf lead Sarah down the street back onto her normal route  “That story about the girl who wished her brother away... that wasn’t just a story was it?” Sarah stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, her breath even as she pushed out the thought of the story of the Girl who ate the peach.

 

“It might as well be a story, it happened so long ago” Sarah spoke quietly, her voice thin.

 

“And the Labyrinth, the castle beyond the goblin city, the Goblin King, that’s all-”

 

“How long have you known? Does Virginia know?” she interrupted, she she tried to keep her voice down. “Is it that obvious?” she added under her breath.

 

“I’ve known since I met you, wolfies have a knack for sensing magic you know- that’s the thing about us.” he paused, noticing the apprehension on her face. “Don’t worry, Virginia doesn’t know anything specific.” he shrugged “The only thing she knows is that I knew something about you was different- I thought that it would be best to ask you first, it’s not my place to tell anyone about your story.”

 

Sarah nodded, her mind racing, it seemed almost too much to comprehend. An overwhelming feeling of relief washed over her. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders because for the first time in a long time- someone knew her secret, and for the first time ever, someone believed her. Still, she didn’t really know what to make of the situation. She repressed the urge to spill her guts and tell her friend everything about her time in the Labyrinth and the years afterward.

 

Take it slow Sarah, one step at a time. She chided herself.

 

“So what about your story?” Sarah asked, turning back to Wolf after her moment of reflection. “So, you’re not from New York, er well you’re not from...here- you’re from, what was it you said? The Fourth Kingdom, where is that?”

 

Wolf looked back at her, the mysterious glint in his eye returned “The other side of the mirror,”

 

Great, how vague. Sarah grumbled to herself.

 

“It’s a long story- just as long as yours I suspect, and I think Virginia should help me tell it- she’s a wonderful storyteller- much better than I am, just like you, she’s especially gifted with telling stories..”

 

“Right, so this isn’t a cop out then?” Sarah asked in mild irritation. “I’m just gonna sit on this until tomorrow.”

 

“I suppose so, sorry I can’t hash out the details, as it’s getting pretty late and from what I heard you have a decision to make” Wolf stopped walking and Sarah only now noticed that they were standing in front of her apartment building. Her heart dropped like a heavy stone in a stagnant pond as she remembered her publisher’s wrinkled face and his exasperated words.

 

“Right, you’re right- God I almost forgot about that.” she shook her head, she looked up to her apartment building and back to her friend, her friend that just dropped a magical bomb on her night. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” she pulled her bag open and searched for her keys when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Sarah, you’re not alone, I hope you know you have us- Virginia and I.” his face was sincere “Should you need us.”

 

She’d heard him say it before, but this time, that pang of nostalgia in her heart thrummed loudly in her ears, and after a day of regretful remembrance, the thought of her friends in the Labyrinth made her feel less dismal.

 

“You’ll be there,” she smiled “Okay, okay, we’re not gonna get all soul searchy and stuff- I’ll see you tomorrow Wolf.”

 

“Goodnight Sarah!” his usual cheerful demeanor returned as he turned back the way they came with an upbeat bound.

 

She watched as he made his way down the street before turning to her apartment, she made her way up the stairs and felt the odd lightness in her heart, knowing that someone knew her secret and they believed her. A smile worked its way onto her face at the thought. She opened her door, smile still on her face until she heard the beating of wings.

 

Her blood ran cold.

 

She slowly shut the door behind her quietly. Her heart leaped into her throat, her mouth screwed shut as she looked around her small apartment, searching for any sign of him, of white feathers that shimmered in the light. Her hand clenched around her bag as she reached for her curtains, where she was sure the sound had come from, with the other. With a jerk, she pulled back the curtain and found nothing. She let out a loud breath as she shook her head and dropped her bag to the floor with a thump.

 

“You need to chill out Williams.” she muttered to herself, turning from the window. “You’ve had a long day.” trying to convince herself that it was Wolf’s confession that had contributed to her mind playing tricks on her.

 

She turned the light on in the bathroom, sitting on the counter in front of the mirror. She looked at herself, she looked a little haggard, she touched the dark circles under her eyes, she hadn’t noticed them until this morning on her way to her appointment with her publisher. Sarah recalled slathering concealer over the bags to no avail. She supposed they were the result of months sleepless rests and all nighters. The closer the deadline for her script came, the worse the nights became. She wondered if tomorrow she would rest easy- after she made a decision about her story.

 

Should she just give into Mr. Wechsler’s revisions? Is it better to get this off her chest?

 

She’d been working like a woman possessed for years on this script, and even though the whole ordeal was a major event in her childhood, she found herself forgetting small details, and even at one point forgetting her friends faces. This is why she felt so strongly about the revisions she supposed.

 

She reached out to touch the glass, her fingers rapping on the surface lightly before turning away. She thought about what Virginia said about finding a new publisher to leave her script alone, but she wondered how long that would take, and how she would feel putting this off for even longer. She pondered this as she stood in the shower, letting the cool water run down her back, she found that cool showers like this helped her think clearly.

 

She’d waited eight years to tell this story, if she waited this long she was going to be damn sure it was going to be told faithfully. Eight years, ten years, twenty, what did it matter if she was doing right by her friends from the Labyrinth and her brother.

 

Her brother,

 

She smiled, he was nine years old now, which blew her mind and made her feel ancient at the same time. She thought about her little brother, his cute chubby face, bright with a toothy smile on his first day of third grade- she remembered the way he tugged her hand as he lead her into his classroom, proud to show her his very own desk where he kept all his books and- she wasn’t supposed to tell his mom- dozens of little figurines of trolls, faeries, and, of course, goblins.

 

At this thought she frowned.

Toby couldn’t remember their time in the Labyrinth, he was a toddler of course, but for the longest time he had nightmares of “gremlins” he called them oddly enough- little knobbly and crooked guys with long noses, sharp teeth, wild hair, and long fingers. Sarah remembered her brother waking up in the middle of the night, wet eyes, and a red face, crying over the little beasts he was afraid would get him. She would sit him down and tell him stories of a young girl and her adventures with her courageous friends in a fantastic land, and he would fall back asleep with a smile on his face.

 

She wanted her brother to not be afraid, she wanted him to know that a world full of faeries could be fantastic and although dangerous at times, was not to be feared. On the other hand, she herself was afraid that he would push people away like she had. Sarah turned off the water and watched as it swirled down the drain.

 

The air was starting to grow cold

 

Wolf liked the cold, the feeling of the crisp air biting into his skin, it reminded him of sitting among the orange leaves and running along golden fields covered in the low lying fog of early mornings back home.

 

He meant what he said to Virginia, he didn’t regret leaving the Fourth Kingdom, however he did miss the open air and the comfort of thick vegetation and quiet hum of nature’s busy creatures.

 

He wondered if Sarah missed her time in the Labyrinth. He’d only known what she’d told them in stories. How much of that was her imagination? He wondered how it would look with his own eyes, did the world sing with activity there? Did the magic in the air feel bubbly and warm like it did in the Nine Kingdoms?

 

He thought back to when he first met Sarah. The magic that enveloped her felt jagged and electric, nothing like he had known about magic before, it felt so different but vaguely familiar. He tried not to dwell on it, rather he thought back to he and Virginia’s conversation about their son.

It had been a week since Virginia expressed her insecurities and he hadn’t stopped thinking about her face. She was so torn, he could tell, so worried, worried about…

 

He scratched his temple absentmindedly,

 

He tried not to think about his own past, it didn’t matter, but thinking about his son and his potential...what would he be like? Could Forrest lose sense of himself and fall into trouble like he did? What would happen to him here? Wolf knew that in the Fourth Kingdom at least he could be accepted as the son of a wolf- but here? He didn’t know. He didn’t know but it didn’t matter. He understood Virginia’s fears and in some way he felt the same, he didn’t know what was going to happen, except his son was going to know there was someone in his corner.  

Wolf was going to teach him how to be the best wolf, boy, kid, whatever he could be. Wolf was going to make sure his son would never become afraid or ashamed of himself like he had been.

 

After all he didn’t read all those parenting books for nothing.

 

He walked straighter, his head high, he knew he could handle this, one way or another it would all be fine, he had saved the Nine Kingdoms and married the love of his life- he could do anything. He just hoped Virginia felt the same way.

 

When he arrived back at the restaurant, Virginia was putting her stuff in her bag, her notebooks and binders full of schedules and order forms, their son on her hip asleep. He kissed her and took Forrest in his own arms and locked up. Both of them quiet in a comfortable but exhausted silence.

 

It wasn’t the time to bring up magic, wolves, kingdoms, or other worlds. That could wait until tomorrow, tonight they would just be a family.

 

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

 

Somewhere in a far off land,  a king tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne, all around him voices talked and babbered on, but he didn’t care to listen, he was too busy in his own thoughts.

 

An odd feeling had suddenly come over him, a feeling of apprehension, perhaps? He couldn’t quite place it, but he was sure he had known this same feeling some time ago.  He wasn’t sure what had brought this on or why it troubled him so. What he did know, was that he was far too preoccupied to worry himself over this.

 

His eyes roamed the teeming ballroom, he kept his face neutral as to not let anyone in on his sudden change in mood, an important attribute in a leader was to keep your emotions in check, and he had become very good at this. The feeling still gnawed at him, tugging at him like a petulant child. He decided that something must be done about this.

 

He must go see someone about this, and he had someone in mind.

 


	4. Friends and the Family you meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda soft, which is my jam- I hope it's yours too! Please if you do enjoy leave me a comment cause I love hearing from people it makes my day!

“I don’t wanna go mommy!” Forrest, the normally agreeable child whined. His face wet with tears and his eyes puffy as he dropped his little backpack to the floor with a stomp of his even littler feet. 

 

Virginia crouched down to look her son in the eyes. “Forrest, honey, I’ll see you this afternoon you know that! Don’t worry, c’mon now- I thought you were going to be a brave knight?” He only sniffled in response, his shoulders shaking. “Don’t you wanna be brave like dad and grandpa? Look, Mommy’s not crying!” She lifted her son’s face to meet her eyes. “You, are Forrest Lewis, you’re going to be a brave knight one day!” she smiled as her son’s face softened “But you know what? You’ll have to show those kids in there what it means to be a knight- do you know how to do that?” she asked him, standing up, her hands on her hips. 

 

He shook his head. Virginia smiled “You go in there and you show them how brave you are! That means you go in there with your head up, and a big smile on your face, because you’re not scared of going to school!” she turned his head up to look at her. “I know you’re going to be the bravest, smartest, knight I know!” 

 

“Yeah! And I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be- mom you know what? I’m gonna be cool” Forrest grinned. Virginia smiled back at her son and patted his head “Oh I know you are- you’re already the coolest kid I know!” Forrest pushed her hand away softly, he pat her leg and pointed to the classroom door. “Hey Mommy I’m going to school okay? I’m gonna go to school- I’ll be back okay?” 

 

“Okay Forrest, I’ll see you later!” she walked him to the door and gave him a wave goodbye, but he was already busy finding his little table and putting his little bag down in his chair. Virginia felt a pang in her heart seeing her son play in the classroom. It seemed like only last week she had brought him home, a little green hat on his head, swaddled in her arms. He was growing up so fast- too fast for her liking. She didn’t think she would be this torn up, she dropped him off at kindergarten last year no problem-but here she was, her hand clutching her chest, a frown on her face. Why was first grade so much more intimidating? Next year it would be second, then third, and before she knew it he’d be graduating, it made her head spin.

Wolf wanted to be sure she took as many pictures as possible, and of course she did, she opened her bag to look at the disposable camera inside, thinking she should’ve brought extra film for Sarah. 

 

And right as she the thought crossed her mind, she heard hurried footsteps behind her. 

 

“I haven’t been to school in seven years and I still manage to be late!” Sarah exclaimed, her voice breathy like she had been running awhile. Virginia grinned at her disheveled friend quietly, noticing only one sleeve was rolled up to her elbow, her coffee cup gripped tightly in her fist, and her hair in a messy ponytail. 

 

“What?” Sarah demanded, realizing Virginia’s stare. Virginia pointedly stared at her sleeves. 

 

“Oh! Yeah I had to fight the train to get here- I just barely made the 6:30 and nearly lost my arm in the process, but it’s fine I only really need the one.” she continued as she straightened her appearance. 

“That would’ve made for a really gnarly story though- that's a shame.” Virginia teased. Sarah snorted in response. 

 

Virginia gently took Sarah’s coffee, freeing her other hand and pointed in the classroom “Class hasn’t started yet if you wanted to say h-” 

 

“Sarah!!” Forrest’s voice carried into the hall

 

Sarah’s face lit up with a soft smile “Well look who it is! Sir Forrest!” she crouched down as he ran to give her a hug “what’s up little dude?”  

 

“Look! Come look where I sit!” Forrest tugged Sarah to his table by her arm. Sarah glanced back at Virginia over her shoulder and made a mocking pleading face. Virginia shrugged as she watched her son lead her around the classroom. 

 

“I’m close to the teacher this year! Mom says that it’s cause I’m gonna be a knight so that means I protect people! Did you know that?” Forrest asked as he splayed his little fingers over the desk. 

 

“Oh? A knight eh? You know I used to know a knight!”” Sarah crouched to Forrest’s level

 

“Really? Tell me about them!” his eyes went wide

 

“Oh he was a small little knight he was about as big as you if i recall- but 90% more fur,  he was a small little thing but he was exceptionally courageous! There was no challenge too big for him!” Sarah explained with a twinkle in her eye- much like the one she always got when telling stories. 

 

Forrest gave her his undivided attention- much like he always did when Sarah was telling stories. “What was his name?” he asked. 

 

“Sir Didymus.” 

 

Forrest laughed “that’s a funny name for a knight!” his giggles continued. 

 

Sarah crossed her arms “Oh is it? Well, I think if Didymus was here he’d say that making fun of someone’s name is very unbecoming of a knight” 

 

Forrest’s mouth snapped shut.

 

Sarah held back a grin “That’s what I thought. Keep training Sir Forrest, you’re not a knight just yet!” she stood up as kids around the room left the company of their parents and took their seats, and the teacher was finishing up her conversation with a particularly concerned mother. She patted Forrest’s back and started to leave. 

 

“Sarah!” he called to her once more, and she turned back to him. 

 

“How did you meet Sir Dide- Diddy- D-” his brows furrowed in frustration “Didemus?” 

 

Sarah gave a cursory glance around the room full of kids, and then back to Forrest. “That’s top secret, I’ll tell you later!” Forrest nodded in understanding. She said goodbye to Forrest and headed out the door right as she heard his teacher call the kids to attention, somewhat unsuccessfully, as their little voices tried to talk over each other about what was for lunch, what they did over the summer, and what color their dog was. 

 

Virginia stood in the hallway on the phone, Sarah’s coffee in one hand as she gestured. 

 

“Okay, well I’ll be back soon, class just started- just don’t burn the place down before I get there!” She looked to Sarah and rolled her eyes dramatically.

 

“We’ll talk to you later okay? I trust you, but if you keep calling me like this I’ll have to rethink just how much. You’ll be fine I promise! Alright, bye.” Virginia snapped her phone shut and held Sarah’s coffee out so she could take it. 

 

“What was that about?” Sarah asked as she took a sip of her now cool coffee. 

 

Virginia sighed as they began to walk down the hall towards the exit. “It’s Roman, it’s his first shift in charge without me or Wolf being there.” She pushed open the door for her friend. “I get he’s nervous being at the helm but this is the third time he’s called me this morning! We wouldn’t have made him a lead if he wasn’t capable, I just hope he shakes off those nerves soon, because I am so looking forward to not staying late every night.”

 

Sarah gasped and reached out to grab Virginia’s shoulder “Oh my God, Virginia!” she exclaimed, making her freeze in her tracks, her eyes wide in surprise. 

 

“What?”

 

“Do you know what this means?” Sarah grinned “Me and you gotta have a girl’s night” 

 

Virginia laughed “Oh my god I don’t know, I haven’t gone out in so long I’m afraid I might be-” she gasped playfully “-lame” 

Sarah elbowed her “Shut up, if you’re lame then what does that make me??” 

 

“A single woman living it up in New York?” 

 

Sarah snorted and took another sip of cold coffee, her nose scrunching in disdain

 

“Oh yeah I’m really living it up being a stupid intern, I tell you what, if this stage play thing doesn’t take off I swear to John i'm going to throw myself down the nearest manhole- or weasel my way into being an endearing distant relative to a rich family- y’know, whichever comes up first.” Sarah said, completely deadpan. 

 

“You could always adopt some crazy rich and crazy eccentric orphans and take their fortune in increasingly convoluted ways.” Virginia suggested, with a helpful tone. 

 

Sarah gave her a look. 

 

“Wolf left the TV on last night and I watched that movie like twice- I think I love it? I wonder what that says about me…” Virginia paused “Anyway, Wolf and I are going to visit my dad and Wendell tomorrow and we’ll be gone the rest of the week and I was kind of wondering if you can do an exceptionally huge, amazingly big favor for your best friend?” 

 

“Oh of course! Anything for Patricia!” Sarah joked, giggling at Virginia’s annoyed frown “I know, bad joke! Of course I can do you a favor, depending on what it is, and it will come at a great cost.” 

 

“Can you watch Forrest?” 

 

Sarah’s eyes went wide for a fraction of a moment “Really? But you always take him out there- why not this time?” 

 

Virginia shrugged “Dad said Wendell told him it’d be best if Forrest didn’t come this time, something about official business- I don’t think it’s anything too serious, but either way I’d rather not have him come if Wendell thinks it would be better for him to stay.” 

 

She looked Sarah in the eyes “I know this is kinda short notice- well very short notice, but you’re honestly the only person I trust to watch him for longer than two hours, I mean Roman is great and all but he’s very nervous with running the restaurant while we’re gone and not to mention his roomates are prop comedians- I just really don’t think I can handle Forrest being looked after by a failed Carrot Top and a sad wannabe Gallagher.”  Virginia was being light hearted and jokey but Sarah could tell her friend was nervous about being apart from her son for so long. 

 

“Of course I’ll watch over Forrest! Are you kidding me? That little twerp is gonna be so damn secure, you’ll have to change his name to Fort Knox. Plus, It’ll be good to bounce some story ideas off of him instead- I’m sure Toby will be relieved to not have me calling and running plots by him during spongebob or whatever.”  

 

Virginia sighed “Thank you Sarah, really, this means the world to me!” 

 

“Hey man it’s not a problem- now I just need to make sure I put all my broken glass and scary movies on a super high shelf.”

 

“Good call- oh! Wolf is going to be at therapy til 9:30, do you wanna get breakfast? There’s a bagel place close to here that hasn’t banned me for my excessive love of cream cheese- also it’s pretty good I guess.” Virginia shrugged playfully. 

 

“I would love nothing more on this earth right now than to eat an obscene amount of cream cheese with you, but I have to get to the office a bit early for a meeting- fun ahoy, am I right?” Sarah looked down at her watch and back up at Virginia. “Call me later okay? I’ll see you guys tonight!” 

 

Sarah waves as she turns to walk faster towards the subway in order to catch the train on time. She smoothed her hair as she walked, making sure she was presentable. She may not love her job but she’d sure love to keep having it- and making sure she looked the part was just as important as being punctual. 

 

She had gotten a- thankfully- paid internship at a business magazine while she workshopped her script and met with potential publishers and producers on the side. It was physically and emotionally exhausting,sometimes she regretted rejecting Mr. Wechsler’s offer for revisions a year ago. Sarah stepped on the crowded train full of other morning commuters, everyone keeping to themselves for the most part, the dull buzz of people talking on the phone or to their neighbors filled the car. Sarah actually preferred standing on the train, she sat all day at work, so it was a nice change of pace- plus she had a better view of the passengers- she liked people watching. As she stood by the doors, she often wondered where they were going, if they had grown up in the city, or if like her they moved to New York to achieve their dreams, and like her they were in a bit of a rut. 

 

At the next stop, people filed in in a relatively orderly fashion- well as orderly as possible. Sarah thought nothing of these new passengers- except one particular young man who boarded along with an older, balding man. The young man had wheat blond hair that, despite looking wild- looked like it had been neatly combed. He had an air of authority, his suit was sharp, and looked quite expensive. He quietly spoke to the older man at his side- he looked a bit confused and maybe a little overwhelmed. The older man beside him had a weary, time worn face, he rolled his eyes and looked around the car as he spoke. Sarah couldn’t make out what either of them were saying over the sound of the train and the hum of several different conversations. 

 

She wondered where they were headed, the odd pair. The blonde man’s mannerisms were deliberate and cool, almost regal. Sarah watched as he and his companion held a seemingly intense conversation. The balding man, with his wrinkled face and dull brown hair pulled his mouth into a frown, his eyebrows pulled together with an irritated expression. 

 

Sarah didn’t realize she was staring until the blonde man’s blue eyes met her gaze. She meant to look away, to pretend she wasn’t gawking at them, but she only looked back. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but the man at his side said something to regain his attention. 

 

Sarah shook her head and turned her gaze away from the pair, instead turning  to look out the window, watching her reflection against the dark tunnel. 

 

‘What was that about?’ she thought to herself as she went to take a sip of her coffee, which was now of course, empty. She scowled. 

 

‘Way to go Williams, now you’re gonna have to nurse that office coffee the rest of the morning.’ She sighed, dreading going into work. She didn’t hate her job- well not exactly- she loved the people that worked there, they were all colorful and passionate people, however, she couldn’t stand the mind numbing work. Not that she was complaining of course, she loved having work, but she would much rather work on writing her stories all day- unfortunately that wasn’t paying the bills yet. 

‘It’s just a stepping stone.’ she told herself whenever she wondered why she needed this job. 

 

Her stop was coming up, she prepared herself. She turned and threw one last glance in the direction of the blonde man, almost without thinking, their eyes met again and Sarah frowned in confusion. She didn’t know him and she didn’t know why he looked so familiar, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it as she waited for the train doors to open. 

 

_ Clack clack  _

 

_ Clack clack _

 

_ Clack clack _

 

“I can’t believe this, you leave town for a couple of years and they change everything! You know I thought i’d miss the city but I forgot how much I hated the subway! It’s like-” Tony stopped mid sentence when he noticed Wendell wasn’t listening, he turned his attention in the direction Wendell was looking. 

“Antony.” Wendell spoke up, without turning to look at his companion. “Does that woman over there look familiar to you?” he gestured with his chin in the direction of a dark haired woman near the doors of the car. 

 

Tony turned his attention that way, looking the woman over, her hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, she was dressed professionally with her arms crossed over her chest, looking out the window. He turned back to look at Wendell.

 

“I don’t know everyone who lives in New York city. What do you know everyone who lives in your kingdom?” 

 

Wendell’s gaze slid back over to Tony “Of course I do, I tour my kingdom every summer for the passed four years Tony you know that.” 

 

Tony flashed a sarcastic, toothy grin “Oh of course how could I forget?” 

 

Wendell’s mouth quirked into a hint of a smile “I didn’t think you did, I think you were being an ass- but I only ask because that woman has been staring at us for a while.” His smile dropped as he stared forward “And I was wondering why.” 

 

Tony snorted “Maybe it’s because you have stuff on your face.” 

 

“I don’t!” 

 

“Could be your royal good looks your majesty.” 

 

Wendell looked over at Tony from the corner of his eye “Hm yes, well that could be it, but I’m not sure it-” 

 

“Look Wendell, just calm down okay? She’s probably just curious- maybe she’s a tourist or maybe she thinks you look like someone she knows- either way it’s not a big deal I promise.” 

 

Wendell exhaled “Perhaps you’re right Antony. How much longer until we arrive at Virginia’s home?” he asked. 

 

Tony scratched his head “Well let’s see Virginia said they’re on 87th, and now we’re on 67th so-” 

 

Tony kept talking but Wendell stopped listening, The woman at the doors met his gaze, her eyes were so green they were almost ethereal, he felt himself openly staring but found he couldn’t look away. It wasn’t until the train slowed to a stop to let off passengers- including her- that he blinked and shifted his eyes to the floor.  

 

“Hey are you okay?” he finally heard Tony ask, and Wendell nodded, he looked back at his friend. 

 

“I’m afraid it’s this whole business that’s got me feeling strange.” He admitted. 

 

“Look, We’ll get Wolf and Virginia and once we explain to them, maybe they can put your nerves at ease alright? Just don’t go having a melt down on me Prince.” 

 

Wendell openly smiled at Tony affectionately calling him Prince. 

 

“I’ll be sure to keep all meltdowns to a minimum Antony- although, as your king you should really watch what you call me.”

 

“Oh sorry, your highness, please let me lick your shoes as recompense!” Tony’s sarcasm coated his words like oil

 

It was Wendell’s turn to roll his eyes now, but his smile still lingered on his face. 

 

Tony was far from perfect- a bumbling idiot some might say, but he was a good friend that Wendell trusted wholeheartedly. In the years since their original journey to save the nine kingdoms, Tony had become like family to Wendell, and he was very grateful. Tony, Virginia, Wolf, and their son were Wendell’s family when he had none, and not a day went by that he didn’t thank whatever forces that be for allowing them to meet. 

 

Wendell ran a hand through his hair and tried not to dwell on the reason he was here. 

 


	5. So what else is new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I busted out a new chapter- are you proud of me? I'm so in love with writing this story rn omg and I love knowing you guys are just as excited as me! Enough of me gushing, let's just jump into it!

She watched the morning skyline, the way the sun reflected off the tall buildings and the sharp shadows they created. She imagined these skyscrapers as glass towers in a far away kingdom, where everything was light and delicate- perhaps it was a world made of flower nymphs or fairies with bodies made of buttercup petals and wings that glided on the breeze. When she imagined them, they were nice fairies who granted wishes. 

 

She laughed at herself ‘don’t take anything for granted Sarah’ 

 

Her eyes skimmed the horizon, piled high with pale pink, blue, and golden clouds that perfectly melted together. 

 

‘I wonder if fairies granting wishes would be a good thing anyway? Who knows, one misinterpretation and you could be upended into a vat of boiling shoe polish.’ She turned her attention back to the group in front of her. 

 

“And of course this quarter is sure to be very interesting for all of us-” Her supervisor spoke with entirely too much passion this early on a Monday. 

 

‘Oh God they’re still talking’ Sarah groaned and took a swig of her stale coffee, her nose wrinkling.

 

‘It’s too late for me to be listening now’ she sighed to herself

 

“Hey Sarah- what’s up?” she was snapped out of her reverie by her friend Aneesa, her kind round eyes shone like carnelian in the morning sun she smiled at her softly “Did you finish your report for Eddie?” she asked. 

 

“Barely, I pulled an all nighter again.” Sarah was acutely aware of the dark circles under her eyes. 

 

Aneesa frowned “Sarah-”

 

“I had to get up early anyway to see Forrest on his first day!” Sarah defended. “Killing two birds with one stone Aneesa!” 

 

Her friend crossed her arms “You could’ve asked for an extension- I’m sure Eddie would understand, it’s not like you’re always overdue.” 

 

Sarah shrugged 

 

Aneesa sighed. 

 

Aneesa Khan was her best friend in the office, she always sent Sarah cute emails to brighten her day. Sarah in turn always brought her coffee and a biscotti. She was a short woman proudly hailing from Queens, her accent was barely noticeable unless she got worked up- which wasn’t very often, she was the most patient person Sarah had ever met- although she often got openly exasperated with Sarah. 

 

Aneesa decided not to push it and instead asked about Forrest “So he’s in first grade now right?” Sarah nodded. Aneesa laughed “I remember when my daughter was that age, she was super into Lisa Frank- anything Lisa Frank she had to have, I don’t get it, all that stuff looks like something you’d find under a black light in a stoner’s van.” Sarah giggled. 

 

“Don’t look now but I think Eddie is about to start a team chant.” Aneesa elbowed Sarah gently with a cheeky grin. 

 

Indeed, the thin man with the suspenders made everyone come in close to put their hands in.

 

“Alright everyone! On the count of three- one, two, three, GO TEAM!” Eddie pumped his hand in the air and everyone else followed suit half heartedly, excluding Sarah and Aneesa who mockingly matched Eddie’s enthusiasm.

 

“Glad to see someone’s ready for a good day!” he smiled pointedly at the two as the group dispersed and everyone went back to their desks. Sarah and Aneesa began to head back to their own respective desks. 

 

“Sarah,” Eddie stopped her, she turned to him “Yes sir?” 

 

“Were you able to get the Steinbrock report together?” 

 

Sarah nodded and walked back to her desk to get the folder from her backpack, she handed it back to Eddie with a polite smile. He took it under his arm and looked like he was going to say something else. 

 

“Was that all sir?” Sarah asked, Eddie shook his head “actually I was wondering if you could come with me for a second.” 

 

“Uh, of course,” Sarah tried not to show her confusion, 

 

Eddie lead her to his office and closed the door, he gestured to the seats in front of his desk, they were fashionable but didn’t look at all comfortable. “Sit please!” he offered. Sarah did just that, her thumbs twiddling in her lap. 

 

“So I’ve noticed that you seem...hm how do I put this without sounding rude?” he mumbled the last bit to himself. “You seem sleep deprived, and...distracted, now normally I don’t know if I’d even point this out because it’s really none of my business as long as the work gets done but,” he tapped his chin in thought “well, It’s just that your work has been slipping- well not dramatically, but noticeably. Some people around the office are concerned, you seem a million miles away and it's sort of, well, concerning.” he laughed softly, politely. “- is there something wrong?” 

 

Sarah was a bit surprised by this, she would day dream often, but even she didn’t notice when she was doing it. She was also a bit embarrassed at being caught, she couldn’t help looking tired after pulling all nighters working on revisions and getting up at odd hours of the night to capture an idea when it struck her. 

 

“I just have a lot on my plate I guess,” Sarah said quietly after a short pause.  

 

“I see,” Eddie replied, leaning back in his chair. “Unfortunately I do have to inform you that if this behavior continues, I’ll be forced to discipline you- our deadlines are very resolute and although you’re normally very prompt, this slip in performance is very concerning.” His eyes met hers 

 

Eddie sighed “Look, Sarah, I like you, I think you’re a good addition to the team but I do have an obligation to this magazine and this company-” 

 

“I understand Eddie, really I do, I’ve been in the woods for a couple weeks but I promise I’ll get right back on track!” Sarah said before Eddie could continue. Eddie just stared at her for a moment, then he smiled. “Of course, I believe in you Sarah. This is really just a formality, I have no doubt you’ll turn it around.” He stood up and walked to his office door to open it for her. 

 

“Just out of curiosity, what kind of discipline would I expect if I stay where I am?” Sarah asked, afraid of what the answer would be. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, you won’t let it get to that point right?” Eddie gestured to the open door and Sarah’s mouth went dry at this response. 

 

“No sir.” 

 

“Great to hear!” Eddie grinned “I’ll see you in the meeting this afternoon!” 

 

He closed his door and Sarah walked back to her desk, everything was as quiet save for the clicking of everyone typing away at their computers. She sat down and stared at her own screen, her eyes unblinking. 

 

_ ‘Don’t get yourself worked up now Sarah, don’t get yourself worked up’  _ her thoughts chanted. 

 

She exhaled and snapped out of her reverie, she got started on the day’s work. 

 

‘ _ Well this is a great way to start the morning. _ ’

 

Damp stone, 

 

Sour garbage, 

 

Sizzling greasy meat, 

 

Dark grey smoke, 

 

Strong perfumes 

 

New York’s smells were very distinct, they were starkly different from the smells of the fourth kingdom. He knew it was silly to think of at the moment, there were more pressing matters, but the smells of the city repulsed and intrigued him. He also found that they also alleviated his anxieties as he tried to pick them apart.

 

Wendell made sure to keep pace with Tony as they walked along the busy street, other people were walking fast, bumping into them as they went. 

 

He’d only visited the city a handful of times, and he didn’t even have hands for the first one- so he never fully appreciated the little things about New York that were so radically different from everything he’d ever known. Now as he walked down the sidewalk, he took in every scent, every sound, every sensation. Tony would roll his eyes when Wendell asked silly questions, but he would answer everyone. 

 

“What is that man selling?” 

 

“Hot dogs.” Tony replied 

 

“Oh, well i’m rather glad I didn’t run into him six years ago.” Wendell’s brows raised in surprise

 

“What?” Tony paused and looked over his shoulder at Wendell “No they’re not- they’re not actual dogs, Wendell.” 

 

Wendell frowned 

 

“No really, they’re- well actually I don’t know what goes in them exactly.” 

 

Wendell’s eyes went wide as he looked back at Tony 

 

Tony pursed his lips as a look of contemplation passed over his face “Hmm, y’know I’ve actually never thought about it before.” he sighed in frustration “and now I’m gonna be thinking about it all day! Damnit Prince! Let’s go so I can stop thinking about it.” he started walking again and Wendell, with a snort, followed him. 

There was a knock at the door, quickly, Wolf put the shirt he was folding in his duffle bag. 

 

“Just a minute!” he called, taking his and Virginia’s toothbrushes off the bathroom counter and shoving them in the bag before he forgot- which he often did. 

 

“No, please take your time!” the sarcastic voice came through the door. 

 

Wolf opened the door at last “Huff Puff Tone, you can’t give a guy a second to look decent?” 

 

Tony looked his son in law up and down “Looks like you need more than a second.” 

 

Wolf “Oh ouch Tone, you got a pair of nice pants and now you’re the expert on fashion?” he snarked back with a grin. 

 

“Antony thinks wearing any pants without holes in them gives him the authority over anything fashionable.”  Wendell chimed in, his tone overtly snobbish. 

 

Tony threw up his hands “Hey, hey, hey ! Why are you both attacking me?”

 

Wolf shook his head and pulled Tony into a hug “We’re just joking Tone! It’s so good to see you chaps!” 

 

“It’s good to see you as well, Wolf, It’s been a while ” Wendell said, as Tony groaned when Wolf squeezed him. Wolf chuckled. 

 

“Come here Prince!” he said heartily as he pulled Wendell into the hug. Wendell stood stiffly as Wolf wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed.  “We just saw you a couple months ago ya goofball- if anything you guys should be tired of us!” Wolf joked. 

 

“You’re on the right track.” Tony muttered under his breath

 

Wendell softened “Yes, perhaps you’re right, absence makes the heart grow fonder- isn’t that the saying?” He pulled away from the embrace, straightening his jacket and smoothing his shirt. “Certainly it’s very good to see you, but unfortunately you know we’re here on business.”

 

Wolf let go of Tony and ushered the two inside “Yes, I know, I was just packing while Virginia was checking in on the restaurant- it’s our lead’s first day running the place without us being there.”  he informed. 

 

Wendell nodded, “And Forrest?” 

 

“He’s at school, it’s his first day of first grade you know?” Wolf walked into the kitchen, and popped his head out “You guys thirsty? I can make you some tea or something.”

“You got any beer?” Tony asked as he plopped down on a plush chair in the living room 

 

“A bit early for that Tony.” Wendell reprimanded

 

Tony grunted “Sorry, the interdimensional travel always gives me jet lag, time difference and all.” 

 

Wolf called from the kitchen “Okay, water for everyone then! You caught me, I don’t have tea anyway.”  

 

He came back in and set down their glasses. Wendell didn’t realize how thirsty he was until now, as he started to drink, Tony broke the silence. “How is Forrest doing?” he asked

 

Wolf grinned “He’s fine, he’s really interested in knights right now- he says he wants to be one himself.” 

 

Wendell brought the glass from his lips and laughed “A knight? Those glorified doormen don’t know a dragon from a serpent with a terrible disposition.” 

 

“Well, we don’t tell him that- in fact, I think he’s gotten the idea from our friend Sarah.” Wolf said offhandedly. 

 

“Ah, of course, she wouldn’t know anything about them then.” Wendell waved his hand.

 

“I think it’s the idea of being a knight Wendell, like Camelot- except less singing.” Tony said 

 

Wolf shook his head “Well I mean it’s true she doesn’t know anything about fourth kingdom knights except what we’ve told her, she-” 

 

Tony choked on his water “What you’ve  _ told _ her?”  he and Wendell looked at each other. “What-what are you insane?” Tony continued, setting his glass down with a loud thud. 

 

“Really, Wolf, how could you and Virginia do that? Wendell joined in. “In what world could that possibly be a good idea?” 

 

Wolf raised his hands up in defense “Hey now- you guys really think I’d let the wolf out of the bag,"  he chuckled,  "for no good reason?” 

 

The two men said nothing but gave Wolf an expression that told him that they  _ did _ think that. 

 

“Wow, I really can’t believe this. Ye of little faith- my own family.” Wolf crossed his arms and shot them an accusatory stare in return.  Tony gave an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair. 

 

“Wolf, what  _ did _ you tell this woman?”  Wendell asked slowly, moving his gaze from Tony shaking his head, to Wolf with his arms still crossed in defence. 

 

“Virginia and I told her about her and tony’s time in the fourth kingdom- about the queen and the troll king, about Wendell-”

 

“Oh you didn’t tell her about me being a dog did you?” Wendell interrupted

 

“That was a vital part of the story Prince.” 

 

Wendell covered his face with his hands and sighed 

 

“What?” Wolf demanded “you don’t even know her, how can you be embarrassed?” 

 

Tony sat up “While you know I love embarrassing Prince, it’s not about that and you know it! What if, what if she reports you to someone- what if you and Virginia get put away, what if they take away Forrest-” 

 

“-Hey!” Wolf shouted, cutting Tony off “No one. Is taking. My son.” he said with a dark tone, emphasising each word. He took a quick breath before continuing “Like I said I wouldn’t just tell anyone off the street about the mirror and the nine kingdoms.” he paused, waiting for Wendell to uncover his face. “Her name is Sarah Williams and she’s been to a world outside of this one and the nine kingdoms. She called it the Labyrinth beyond the Goblin city.” 

 

“A world beyond this one and the nine kingdoms..” Wendell repeated “Surely,” he trailed off

 

Tony looked to Wendell with concern “Wendell, is that the-” 

 

Wolf looked from Tony to Wendell and back, he held out his hands “Am I missing something?” he asked. 

 

“We’ll wait for Virginia.” Wendell said firmly. 

 

Glug

 

Glug 

 

Glug 

 

Sarah watched as the air bubbles in the water cooler rise to the top. She was alone in the breakroom, she took a break from her work for a moment to make her afternoon tea, she had finally started to relax after her meeting with Eddie this morning. She and Aneesa had lunch together, Aneesa helped to take her mind off of her anxieties by talking about her daughter and how she told her she was planning on starting a girl group with her hamster Cherry. Sarah smiled as Aneesa could barely tell the story without cracking up.

 

Aneesa’s style of storytelling was so different from her own, her language was so colorful, yet so grounded, she animated and used her hands to capture your attention, she really made you feel like you’ve known each other for years. Sarah appreciated the refreshing difference. 

 

Now though, as she stood in the silent break room she noticed the stark contrast. She hummed to herself as she stirred the honey in her tea to block out the quiet. 

 

Feathers ruffled, quietly

 

Sarah stopped mid stir.

 

A beat.

 

Her eyes scanned the room. 

  
  


She returned back to her tea hesitantly, she started to hum once more. 

 

She barely heard it over the sound of her humming, but she heard the beat of feathered wings once more. She didn’t stay to look around, instead she speed walked out of the breakroom, looking forward as she purposely strode out of the room like a kid who felt a shiver of fear in a dark room. 

 

It had been a year since she’d heard that sound, she had convinced herself that she had imagined it, she tried to reassure herself that she had imagined it, but…

 

She swallowed the lump in her throat. She turned her gaze back to the breakroom haltingly.

 

Nothing. She exhaled, and shook her head. 

 

“Hey Sarah!” Aneesa called, and Sarah jumped at the sound

 

“Yes?” She replied, beating down the surprise in her voice

 

“Are you staying late?” She asked, her jacket draped over her arm and her bag on her shoulder. Sarah looked down at her watch- how did it get so late? It was already 5 o’clock- she had to meet Virginia and Wolf to pick up Forrest. She shook her head to clear a space in her mind for her words. 

 

“Oh, no- I was just making some tea before I packed up!” She gave Aneesa a soft, reassuring smile. 

 

Aneesa gave her an odd look from the corner of her eye “Okay, well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“See you Tomorrow!” Sarah called as Aneesa walked away. 

 

She quickly packed up her things and headed towards the elevator. 

 

The building was quiet as she walked out the front door where she was assaulted by the ambience of the city. It was especially jarring this evening. 

 

On the way to the Lewis’ apartment she tried to keep her mind off of what had happened in the breakroom. Her hands were sweaty, she wiped her palms on her pants almost absent mindedly. She sat down on the train this evening, she didn’t bother people watching. 

 

She felt like she was in a fog, the meeting with Eddie, the breakroom- an odd day to say the least. 

 

She walked up the steps to Virginia and Wolf’s apartment, she found a trash can to throw away her now cold, and completely untouched tea. She knocked on the door and was met with Virginia telling her to come in. 

 

She opened the door, she threw back her head and exhaled loudly, dramatically “You would not believe the day I’ve had! I mean woof honestly-” She looked back down and was met with Virginia, Wolf and Forrest’s gaze- and, two extra sets of eyes on her- two men who sat on chairs across from her in the Lewis’ living room. 

 

The two men from the train. 

 

“You!” 

“You?” 

 

Sarah and Wendell blurted out in unison. 

 

Tony sat up in his chair with a cheeky grin 

 

“Oh I guess we do know her huh Prince?"


	6. Who may be listening behind the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I didn't mean for this to take so long but I looked down yesterday and saw how long it was getting- woof! I got carried away! Lmao anyway, I am so excited for you guys to read this and I hope you like it!

“You- you were on the train! I knew I saw you staring at me- what was that about- you were being totally skeevy!” Sarah accused, her arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“Me?  _ I  _ was staring at  _ you _ ?” Wendell scoffed “You were the one staring at us, hasn’t anyone told you how rude that is?” he frowned “However, that’s rather beside the point I think.” he turned his attention back to Virginia and Wolf. “Is this the friend you were talking about?” he asked the couple, their eyebrows pulled up with similar expressions. Wolf’s mouth pulled tight to keep a laugh from escaping. 

 

“Yes, Wendell, Dad, this is our friend Sarah Williams.” Virginia spoke. “Sarah, this is my Dad, Tony, and my Stepbrother Wendell.” 

 

“We’ve heard a lot about you!”  Tony says from his chair, and Sarah smiles at him “So have I,” she replies, walking around the couch to sit down, she looked to Wendell “So you’re the dog boy huh?” she asked with a cheeky smile “The dog who turned into a prince, it’s nice to see you’re less quadrupedal.”

Wendell kept his mouth from pulling into a frown as he stared at her for a moment and curtly said; “King, actually.” 

 

“Don’t mind him, he gets like this when we travel.”  Tony says, almost talking over him. 

 

Sarah’s brows shoot up, nodding slowly, sarcastically “Charming.” her tone was flat. 

 

Forrest, with a cute little backpack on, jumped down from his seat in between his parents on the sofa, he rushed over to Sarah. 

 

“Sarah, Sarah- did you know I’m gonna stay over with you? Mommy says I’m gonna spend the night there.” he tugged on her hand. “I have my sword- we can play knights!” his eyes glowed with excitement. Sarah grinned down at the boy. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know sir Forrest, you think you’re a match for me?” her hands were at her hips. 

 

“Yes!”  he nearly shouted, and Virginia winced “Forrest honey, inside voice.” she scolded lightly. He turned to his mother “okay.” he replied offhandedly, turning back to Sarah. 

 

“Yes!”  he repeated, his voice softer this time. 

 

Sarah shook her head “Oh, I don’t know about that- I told you  _ I’m  _ friends with a knight.” 

 

“You told me you were gonna tell me about didmus!” Forrest reminded her, and Sarah shook her head “DidYmus, sir Forrest- and of course I’ll tell you all about him, but like I said this morning it’s confidential.” Forrest looked around at his family and whispered “Oh right” a finger to his lips. 

 

“Talking of confidential.” Wendell started, “We should get going I think.” 

 

Virginia frowned “Right now?” 

 

Wendell nodded “I think it’s best if we leave as soon as possible.” 

 

Tony leaned over to Wendell “Shouldn’t you ask her about the-” 

 

“Tony, I don’t think that’s necessary.” he said as he stood,

 

“Ask who what Dad?” Virginia asked. Tony gave Wendell a pointed look,  “It couldn’t hurt.” he said, and Wendell looked from Tony to Sarah and slowly sat back down. 

 

“Miss Williams, I understand if you’d rather not talk about this but,” he paused “From your time in this other world outside of mine and the other kingdoms, do you remember a mirror?” 

 

Sarah’s brows furrowed in thought, Wendell clarified “Well it doesn’t look like a mirror all the time- it’s a doorway from one world to the next.” 

 

Sarah’s memories of a ball bubbled up in her mind, swirling gowns, grotesque masks, and…

 

Her blood ran cold at the thought of him. Her throat dry all of a sudden. “No.” she croaks, and clears her throat “Not a mirror like that.” 

 

Wendell nods “I see,” he wanted to press her further but noticed an odd distant look in her eyes, and he didn’t want to intrude.  “Thank you.” he said, turning to Tony and the others. “We should be going, we’ll talk more at the castle.” Wendell nodded. Virginia and Wolf leaned down to kiss Forrest goodbye. 

 

Sarah’s gaze lingered on Wendell as Virginia assured her son they’d be back soon. Wendell smiled at his nephew, and Sarah opened her mouth to speak. 

 

“Do you really think I can help? Because of my time in the underground I mean.”  Wendell turned to look at her.

 

“I really don’t know why you’re here or what’s going on but, I’d like to help, you’re my friends family, I mean maybe I should come with you all-”

 

“Thank you Ms. Williams” Wendell’s gentle smile returned to his face “However I think for the sake of Sir Forrest here,” he used Sarah’s nickname for his nephew “You both should stay here, It’s nothing we can’t handle I assure you.” 

 

Speaking of Forrest, the six year old tugged at Wendell’s jacket to get his attention. 

 

“Uncle Prince?” 

 

“Yes Forrest?” Wendell answered. 

 

“Well, uhm, I wanna come.” he lifted up his backpack to show he was ready “Please? I’m gonna be a knight! I wanna help!” 

 

Virginia chimed in“Forrest, Honey-”  

 

“Well, Sir Forrest.” Wendell began, “I actually have a mission for you.” his voice took on a regal tone as Forrest’s eyes lit up “The number one rule for a knight is to protect the people of his kingdom, which means that you need to stay here and make sure Ms. Williams doesn’t get into trouble.” his eyes flickered over to Sarah, then back to his nephew. “From what i’ve known of her already, she needs it.” 

 

Forrest giggled as Sarah made an indignant noise at Wendell’s statement. 

 

“Yes, Uncle Prince!” 

 

Wendell looked over to Sarah, his eyebrows raised, his regal face would’ve looked smug if he didn’t have a practiced even tempered expression set firmly over his features. He cleared his throat. 

 

“Now, for the last time, may we go?” he asked the others. 

 

Tony stood up and stretched, “I’ve been ready your highness- just waiting for you to finish your kingly duties.” he jeered, and reached down to ruffle Forrest’s hair as the group began to depart, “See ya later kiddo, Next time we’ll get Uncle Prince to eat a hot dog.” he chuckled. 

 

“Not likely Antony.” Wendell said over his shoulder. 

 

“He’ll come around to it.” Tony whispered to Forrest who smiled. Tony turned to Sarah “It was nice meeting you.” he said sincerely, as he followed Wendell. Virginia gave Sarah the Key to their apartment. 

 

“I don’t think we’ve forgotten anything, he should have a enough clothes for the week and his vitamins are in the front pocket of his backpack- he has gloves in his coat if it gets colder this week, which I think it might but-” 

 

“We’ll be fine Virginia I promise, please don’t worry.” Sarah tried easing her friend. 

 

“I mean I will but, I get it I’ll chill out now.” Virginia sighed “Just lock up and keep it on you if Forrest needs anything okay?” 

 

Sarah gave her friend a reassuring smile “I will, now you’d better get going, I can hear your step brother barking.” 

 

Virginia smiled and Wolf thanked her as they left. 

 

Sarah and Forrest stood in silence for a moment. 

 

“Well kid, you hungry?” Sarah asked, her bag on her shoulder again, her hands at her hips. 

 

“Can we get McDonalds?” 

 

Clack 

Clack 

Clack 

 

Wendell and the Lewis’ walked along the concrete pathway in the park, their stride out of synch and thumping against the pavement. Along the way the walkway was littered with brittle twigs and the dead and dying leaves of golden and scarlet trees, the first casualties of Autumn. The stale air felt brisk to the touch, leaving their cheeks and noses cold. As the sun began to set in the city, long shadows stretched across the park making it look eerie in the golden glow of the evening. Lights that lined the path had just turned on, adding to the odd atmosphere. 

 

Wendell didn’t even notice the group had gone quiet for a while until Wolf spoke up from behind him. “I thought knights were just glorified doormen who don’t  know a dragon from a serpent with a terrible disposition?”

 

Wendell spoke without looking back “Now what kind of uncle would I be if I told him that? And besides, I don’t know of the knights from Ms. Williams world- perhaps they are more than competent.” 

 

Wolf glanced at his wife from the corner of his eye and they shared a look, Wolf laughed “Of course, of course, world’s best uncle!” he exclaimed. 

 

“He won’t be the world’s best uncle until he takes Forrest out for a real New York street hot dog.”  Tony chimed in. 

 

“Again, no.” Wendell replied, exasperated

 

“Oh you’re such a weenie- hah, because it’s a hot-” 

 

“We got it dad.” Virginia said. 

 

They continued walking, the sounds of the city weren’t insulated here, but engulfed in the swath of trees and vegetation, it felt as though you were in a different world, especially at this time of day. 

 

Perhaps that’s why the mirror opens up here. 

 

The four stood in front of the entrance to the mirror. 

 

“Alright, see you in a minute.” Tony stepped into the portal, disappearing in the thick air, Wolf followed his father in law. Virginia too was about to step in when she felt an eerie tension, like eyes watching her. A shiver ran from the base of her neck, like someone breathing there. She stood back for a moment. 

 

“Virginia? Virginia, are you alright?” Wendell grabbed her attention. 

 

Virginia snapped out of her reverie, and turned to Wendell, she rubbed her arms, smoothing away the goosebumps. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Wendell wasn’t quite sure, concern on his face, but rather than press it he nodded “Of course.” 

 

The two stepped through the mirror into a room full of mirrors. 

 

The walls were a brilliant shade of red, trimmed with gold, each mirror had been carefully polished. 

 

“Welcome back your highness.” a guard spoke from his place at the door, his partner acknowledging Virginia “Welcome Lady Virginia.” he nodded politely. Virginia returned the gesture with a small smile. 

 

“I’d like to get started with our business, but first I think it’s only fair we sat down to eat- I hope you’re all hungry.” Wendell said to the group, leading them down the hall. 

 

“Oh huff puff, I’m absolutely ravenous- I could eat anything you put in front of me!” Wolf answered. 

 

“We know Wolf.” Wendell replied, “Well then we shall discuss after dinner.” 

  
  
  


“Sir Forrest if you don’t eat your food how do you expect to become big and strong?” Sarah sighed, her hands on her hips as she watched the boy pick at the seeds on his bun. After the begging, Sarah finally gave in and bought him the Happy Meal- and now what did he want? The stupid cheap toy. 

 

Forrest whined, his cheeks puffed out and his eyebrows furrowed stubbornly. 

 

“Fine. I just won’t tell you about my friend Didymus.” Sarah crossed her arms as a matter of factly. 

 

“Nooo! What if I just eat this much?” Forrest gathered  a handful of fries. Sarah shook her head 

 

“ If you can eat half I’ll tell you.” Sarah bargained. “Deal?” Sarah held her pinky up, and Forrest followed suit. 

 

“Deal!” 

 

Sarah smiled as he let go of her pinky and was reminded of her dumb, too much trouble brother. She wondered what he was doing, was he doing well in school? Was he making friends? He wasn’t bothered by friends or fitting in, and Sarah admired him for that, but she was also worried for him. Was he ever lonely? 

 

Like she was a lot when she was his age. 

 

“Hey Sarah?” Forrest spoke around a mouthful of burger, his voice muffled. 

 

“Ew, Forrest, that’s not seafood-  close your mouth!” Sarah chided, her nose crinkling in exaggerated disgust. 

 

He swallowed a big gulp, and opened his mouth to show it was empty. 

 

Sarah sighed “Okay, shoot.” 

 

“How come you didn’t tell uncle Prince about your friends?” he asked

 

Sarah blinked slowly “What do you mean?” 

 

He sucked in a breath “Um, like your friends you talk to in the mirror?” he wiped his face with the back of his hand “How come you didn’t tell him about em?” 

 

Sarah turned away “My friends in the mirror huh?” she mumbled to herself under her breath “That’s a good question.”  She turned back to Forrest who was waiting for an answer. 

 

“Well, that’s a little complicated.” she said. 

 

“No it’s not!” Forrest objected “I can show you!” 

 

“Thank you Forrest but I think it’ll be fine.” Sarah, before he could ask again, interrupted his train of thought: “Wow, look how much you’ve eaten Sir Forrest!” 

 

Forrest looked down at his food then back to her with a grin “Will you tell me about didmus noow?” 

 

Sarah crossed her arms “Well,” she shrugged “A promise is a promise I suppose. You remember the story of the girl who braved the labyrinth to save her brother?” 

 

Forrest nodded. 

 

“Well, on that journey through the labyrinth I met Sir Didymus.” Sarah said “He was the guardian of the bog of eternal stench- no one could cross his bridge to safety without his permission you know.” 

 

“Bog of eternal- hey Sarah, what’s that mean?” 

 

Sarah grinned “It means if you so much as dip a toe in the lake of stinky goo, you’ll smell bad for the rest of your life!” she explained with a playful, menacing tone, her nose crinkled and her face screwed up like she caught a whiff of something putrid. “Like the sewers on a hot day!” 

 

“Ewww!” Forrest shrieked\

 

“Ew is right!” Sarah agreed “So there we were, my friends and I-”

 

“Huggle and Ludo!” 

 

“On the money Kiddo!” Sarah nodded “So my friends, Hoggle, Ludo, and I were stuck on the business end of the horrible bog- the only thing that stood between us and safety was Sir Didymus’ bridge. As we were about to cross he jumped in front of us and yelled-” Sarah turned up her nose and pinched her features to look as fox-like as possible. 

 

“Stop!” she squawked “None shall pass without my permission!” she tried to imitate his tenor as best as she could remember.  

 

Forrest giggled 

 

“I’m glad you’re laughing because it wasn’t so funny to us, he was intimidating!” Sarah lied. “Anyway, we tried to sneak passed, but he was so quick he stopped us at every turn. Ludo tried to catch him with his big hands- but Didymus was just too fast! Although he was small, he was quick and nimble, easily climbing up trees and even Ludo’s back where he couldn’t reach him!” 

 

Forrest smiled “That’s funny!” he stood up and ran around “Hey Sarah- do you think I’m as fast as Didmus?” 

 

Sarah laughed “Sorry Forrest, Didymus was quicker than that!” She crossed her arms “Sit down!” she chided with a smile. 

 

Forrest obeyed and sat down, but wildly kicked his legs under the table. 

 

“Didymus was very dedicated to his duty to protect the bridge, and although Sir Didymus had called Ludo his knightly brother after showing his strength, he still did not let us pass.” Sarah, as a courtesy to her friend, omitted the part where Hoggle crossed the bridge without them. 

 

“How did you get out?” Forrest asked. 

 

“Well, we thought about it for a moment, and then I realized that none of us had thought to even ask for his permission!” She laughed “So I did, and he gave us his blessing to pass safely! He can be very steadfast but very fair.” she nodded. She then continued, “But as I tried to cross the rickety bridge it suddenly gave out under me!” 

 

Forrest gasped “Oh no!” 

 

“Oh no indeed! As the bridge began to collapse I quickly grabbed a branch hanging over me to save myself from the stinky bog below me. Sir Didymus and Ludo were quick to help me- Ludo, the newly knighted hero, with a mighty howl called up the rocks from the bottom of the bog to save me.”

 

“Ludo!” Forrest cried “He’s a hero!” 

 

Sarah laughed “That he is Sir Forrest! And Didymus agreed, he was so surprised with our hero Ludo, he decided that to help me along on my journey to keep me doubly safe, he would team up with Sir Ludo and continued on with us.” She smiled “Him and his steed Ambrosius- the cutest and bravest dog in the world.” again she stretched the truth. 

 

“Then what happened?” Forrest bounced in anticipation “Tell me!” 

 

Sarah shrugged “You already know the rest- I followed the Labyrinth to the Goblin city!” 

 

“To get Tobey back” Forrest finished

 

“That’s right Forrest.” Sarah smiled. 

 

“Hey Sarah? Am I gonna meet Tobey?” He asked earnestly “I can show him how to fight so next time he can fight the Goblin King!” He held up his tiny fists.

 

Sarah laughed “One day Forrest I promise! I’m sure Tobey would love to meet you- he could show you a thing or two yourself.” She thought about the two of them together, Tobey, with his love of all things gross, goblin, and magical- and Forrest with his wooden sword swearing up and down that he would beat the Goblin King himself. 

 

She chuckled 

 

“You two would make a great team- That nasty old Goblin King would shake in his boots if he ever came across the two of you in a fight! But before that can happen you need to eat your food.” 

 

“Ugh Sarah!” 

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

“Why me?” Virginia asked, her brows furrowed, her arms crossed over her chest.

 

Wendell stood a couple feet back, Wolf, Tony, and a couple castle guards stood next to him. The group stood outside a cottage that was warmly lit against the cool darkness of the woods surrounding them. 

 

They were only a couple miles outside the capitol city where Wendell’s castle was nestled, in the middle of the thickly grown woodlands where roving camps and hunters resided. 

 

“Because she asked for you.” Wendell said simply. 

 

“Me? Me specifically?” Virginia clarified. 

 

“Yes.” Wendell nodded “She’s told me all she could tell me.” 

 

Virginia sighed “Are you sure none of you can come in with me?” She asked hopefully

“Yes.” 

 

Tony piped up “Sorry sweetie, even if I could I wouldn’t, she gives me the creeps.” he paused for a moment before calling out to the house itself “uh- no offence! You’re a lovely lady!” 

 

No one responded. 

 

Virginia let out a breath before turning towards the cottage door, she reached out to open it but as if anticipating the touch, it creaked open. 

 

‘ _ Ohh boy _ ’ she groaned to herself before stepping inside. 

 

As soon as she did, the door closed. The cottage didn’t look ominous, it was relatively small, homey, a set of stairs lead up beside her. 

 

“Ohhh okaaay.” She muttered under her breath, before calling out “Hello? It’s Virginia Lewis...I heard you wanted to talk to me?” 

 

“Virginia Lewis.” A thin voice answered, Virginia followed the sound “You’re the one who killed the Queen.” 

 

Virginia cringed “Yes.” 

 

“I see,” they paused and then continued with a warmer tone “You’re nervous.” it sounded like they were smiling. She began to walk up the stairs. 

 

“Yeah I- I kind of have a bad experience with um.” she didn’t want to say fortune teller, but- “Things like this.” she finished. 

 

“Oh, I know” the voice answered, the smile still evident in the tone “Trust me I don’t do any sort of things like that- well, not anymore, I’m very out of practice.” they chuckled. 

 

“Oh. Right. Good.” Virginia replied, finally reaching the top of the stairs to an open room. 

 

Sitting by a window, the curtains drawn, a candle in hand, sat a woman who looked very… normal. 

 

She looked like she could be in her middle ages, faint lines pulled at her mouth as she smiled, the candlelight playing on the planes of her face. Her hair looked faintly red, and very wild as she wore it loose down her back. She wore a dress with sleeves to her hands- she certainly looked the part of a soothsayer. 

  
  


“I’m glad you could make it.” She said, gesturing for Virginia to sit in a chair across from her, another candle on the floor beside it. 

 

“Glad to be here.” Virginia sat down in the chair.  

 

The woman grinned. “No you’re not.” she said plainly, and before Virginia could protest, she continued “That’s alright, I understand- if you don’t mind terribly, would you pick up that candle?” 

 

Virginia did. 

 

“My name is Morgan le Fay, but that’s so stuffy, you can call me Fay.” the Woman smiled. 

 

“Sure,” Virginia paused “...Fay.”

 

Fay held the candle in he lap. “Wendell told you why you’re here of course.” 

 

“Of course.” Virginia affirmed. 

 

Fay cocked her head “I’m sorry about your mother. I know this is hardly the time but, trust that she is well.” 

 

Virginia shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “Thank you.” her eyes looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her. 

 

Fay nodded in understanding, calmly moving on to the business at hand. 

 

“There is a place outside of yours or my world. This place is dangerous, and in it, there is a being who is more dangerous still. They are watching through the mirrors.” She began. “ They watch this kingdom and wait.” 

 

“Who’s watching?” Virginia asked “And, actually, why are you telling me?” 

 

Fay lifted her candle up, “Because you have ties to that world, You don’t know it yet, but you will become very aware of it in the future. You, Virginia Lewis, you are going to have to save the Nine Kingdoms once more.” 

 

Virginia shook her head. 

 

“I can’t!” Virginia protested “I have a life now- I have a son now!” 

 

Fay’s demeanor changed, her eyelids drooped, and she nodded slowly “I know.” she said “It is your son who will call this being. Your son has his own journey in that world to make.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Virginia’s brows furrowed, her body language defensive.

 

“He will be lost, he will be angry, and the being will take advantage of this to get what they want. If you do not help him grow he will doom himself, and the Nine Kingdoms.” Fay spoke calmly, holding her candle steady. 

 

“I am helping him!” Virginia scoffed “He’s my son, of course I am .” 

 

Fay blinked and sighed “Virginia Lewis, I am telling you to be wary of any rash decisions. For there is a force with selfish intentions that will pray on any lapse of judgement- I understand your intentions but, to steal a phrase from your world:  the road to hell is paved with good intentions.” 

 

Virginia sat quiet for a moment, the candle in her hand flickering wildly, as Fay’s light stood unnaturally still. 

 

“When?” Virginia finally spoke up. 

 

“That I cannot say.” Fay said regrettably “Just know that not everything is what it seems,” she lowered the candle from in front of her “And that even the mirrors have ears.” as she said this the candle went out with nary a ‘ _ foom’ _ and Virginia’s candle slowly dimmed. 

 

Fay stood, the room nearly dark, save for the light creeping from the lanterns downstairs. 

 

“You may go.” She said simply. “Tell his highness I say thank you for his time and consideration.” 

 

Virginia nodded, set down the snuffed candle by her feet and quickly stood, and turned to descend the stairs, her pulse pounding in her ears, her cheeks red. 

 

‘ _ I hate fortune tellers, I hate fortune tellers, I hate- _ ’ she chanted in her mind as she opened the cottage door. 

 

“That was quick!” Tony called when Virginia stepped outside. 

 

Wendell opened his mouth to speak “What did she-”

Virginia interrupted, walking passed him towards the carriage they rode up in. “I’ll tell you later.” 

 

Wolf’s face was full of concern for his wife, he looked to Tony and Wendell and turned to follow her. “Virginia?” he called to her. 

 

Tony and Wendell looked at each other. Wendell turned towards the cottage to see the mysterious soothsayer in the window, she met the King’s gaze and nodded before drawing the curtains once more. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed, I love the idea of a Labyrinth/ 10th Kingdom crossover, and I'm surprised there aren't many out there? I'm excited for how this story is gonna shape out and I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Oh and obviously I don't own either properties.


End file.
